


Catellite

by Princess_in_Armor



Series: The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks (2017-) [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Prompt: Satellite, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Armor/pseuds/Princess_in_Armor
Summary: Thorne and Cress decide to get a new type of satellite: a pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Satellite - Synonyms: Follower, Supporter, Companion

Thorne spoke animatedly to Cress as they walked down the busy street. He loved her smile so, so much. She laughed, and he changed his mind. No, her laugh was the best thing.

"So," she interrupted, "you threw an entire rebellion based on _soap_?"

Thorne sighed, dramatically placing a hand on his forehead. "It's like none of you realize the importance of proper facial routines."

Cress giggled. The hand that wasn't holding Thorne's was fiddling with the folds of her golden skirt. Thorne bit back a huge grin. He had never felt so happy making someone smile.

He turned his head away from her, scanning the row of shops.

"Oh! Cress, have you ever tried—" Thorne moved to face her again, but something caught his eye.

_Pet Store._

"Okay, reroute." Thorne let go of Cress's hand and lengthened his stride, accidentally forcing Cress to lightly jog to keep up with him.

Thorne stopped in front of the store, suddenly feeling nervous. He knew he shouldn't make impulse decisions.

"Captain?"

Correction: He shouldn't make impulse decisions that affected everyone around him.

"Captain?" Her tone was anxious.

He had a clear memory of a robotic cat.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded distant.

"Are… Are you okay? Do you want to go inside?"

 _You don't have to_ buy _anything. Just look around._

Thorne shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. He focused on Cress's face. Which was lined with concern.

He broke out his most charming grin and offered her an arm.

"Shall we?"

Cress scrunched her eyebrows together. Thorne's heart felt warm. He felt so lucky to be with her. He dropped his arm.

"I'm okay, Cress. It just reminded me of something - someone. I'll explain more when we get inside."

She looked hesitant, then beamed. He bent down to kiss her cheek.

Thorne led her inside the store, and she _gasped._

Thorne's own grin could not be contained either. His heart swelled. He almost sprinted to the cats.

"They're all so beautiful! Aw, that one mewled - she's so pretty! I can't believe— the fur, and their _eyes,_ and their little paws!" Cress squealed.

Thorne played with one of the kittens, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He glanced back up at Cress, who was giving him such a loving look that he got up and quickly kissed her.

Once they separated, Cress commented, "I didn't know you liked pets."

Thorne rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I used to have a cat-"

"You did?" Cress gasped. Thorne chuckled.

"Well, he was a robot cat. We named him Boots. I would pretend he was real, but…" Thorne's smile faltered. Cress reached out for his hand.

"He was like Little Cress?"

Thorne cocked his head and looked down at her. "Kind of, yeah. I wanted him to be a real cat: fur, emotions, everything." He shrugged. "My parents didn't want that. I miss him."

Cress intertwined their fingers. "I miss Little Cress, too."

They had created their own bubble; it did not reject the purring of the kittens, rather, the bubble welcomed it. Cress's expression became thoughtful.

"Maybe we should take care of a new cat."

Thorne's face lit up. "You think so?"

The excitement in Cress's face reflected his own.

 _Think about it,_ Thorne admonished himself. He shrugged that off as he thought, _I have been for a long time. I really want this. And she does too._

"It'll be our companion - like Boots was for you, and Little Cress was for me. We'll name it Little Boots! " Cress giggled. The corner of Thorne's lips quirked upwards.

"It's a much better type of satellite."

Cress smiled. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TLC Ship Weeks Day 2: Satellite. Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr: princesse-in-armor


End file.
